1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile communications, and more particularly relates to technology for using interactive applications while on-line and off-line on mobile devices.
2. Related Art
A variety of mobile devices (such as personal data assistants, or PDAs) exist. Such mobile devices include ones based on the Palm operating environment and the Windows CE operating environment.
A variety of software applications for those mobile devices also exist.
What does not exist prior to the invention are software applications for enabling web content (as well as other objects) to be loaded on mobile devices, and for users of mobile devices to operate with such web content on their mobile devices in an interactive manner while in an off-line mode.